Fatherly Wisdom
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Shane and Joe share a dance at Rita and Norman's Wedding. With just a hint of Oliver/Shane fluff.


A/N: So I love the relationship between Shane and Joe. And since Joe was the only one outside of the couple who for sure knew about the proposal (Norman had an idea, but still) I was sure he'd want to welcome Shane to the family...so that's kind of this little piece. Enjoy!

* * *

The wedding was absolutely stunning, even it wasn't quite what Norman and Rita had been expecting. Shane couldn't help but smile as she looked around the room. Peals of laughter filled the air as friends chatted and couples danced under the glow of the fairy lights. Instinctively, her eyes landed on Oliver. He'd struck up a conversation with Norman's new father-in-law Bill. He caught her gaze and sent her a soft smile. Heat rose to Shane cheeks and her fingers toyed with her engagement ring.

"Care to dance?" A hand appeared in Shane's field of vision. She looked up to see Joseph O'toole's kind smile. _Speaking of father-in-laws._

"Certainly," she grinned, accepting his offer. The older O'toole led with the same easy confidence as his son.

"Rumor has it you're engaged to my son," Joe whispered as they moved through a close hold. Shane felt herself flush again. Oliver pulled her aside just after the ceremony to make his proposal, but out of respect for Rita and Norman's day, they were keeping it to themselves until the end of the reception. Joe, however, was an exception.

"I'm not sure it's considered a rumor if you're the one who bought the tie," she chuckled.

"True," Joe nodded in agreement. "But that wasn't a guarantee you'd say yes," he quirked an eyebrow at her. She feigned a scowled and swatted at his arm. "Actually Shane, I've got to tell you how grateful I am…" Joe started softly.

"That I agreed to marry Oliver?" Shane snorted a laughed.

"No, I mean, yes, I can't imagine a better daughter-in-law, but I am grateful you gave me my son back. I am not sure Oliver and I would have a relationship if it weren't for you," Joe explained. Shane smiled softly.

"I just," she paused to clear her throat. "I just didn't want him to have the same regrets I have," she shrugged. Joe sent her a tight smile, falling quiet as he continued to lead her around the dance floor. He hadn't intended for this conversation to be so heavy. "Can I offer you some fatherly wisdom?" he asked finally.

"Of course," she replied.

"Being a parent is hard. It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do, you'll see," he winked at her. He was relieved by her small giggle. "You are totally responsible for this other person and you have to nurture them and help them grow. You're in charge of not only their physical well-being, but also their emotional well-being. What no one tells you is how fragile and unpredictable the emotional part can be. It is so easy to make a misstep or say the wrong thing. To _do_ the wrong thing and it has a bigger impact than you ever imagined. For all parties involved. But my point to all that is despite any mistakes, any wrong word or bad decision, any hurts that may come between a parent and child, the love never goes away. Oliver and I were estranged for fifteen years but I never stopped loving him and I know despite his returned letters and failure to return my phone calls, he never stopped loving me. I never doubted that. I understood that sometimes people have to distance themselves from the things that hurt or are hard to understand." He drew in a long breath, finally getting to his point. "I imagine it was the same for your father. Regardless of anything you might have said to the contrary, he knew you loved him, Shane," he finished, pulling them to a stop just on the edge of the dance floor.

Shane bit back a sob. She thought she'd gotten all the closure she needed when she received that errant birthday card years earlier, but this was something_ more_. In a way, Joe was offering her the other side of a story she never thought she'd hear. She released his hand so she could wipe at her eyes. "I didn't know how badly I needed to hear that," she admitted.

"Now you just need to believe it," Joe replied, pinning her with the same look she'd seen from Oliver countless times. She let out a soft laugh and pulled him into a hug.

"While you can't imagine a better daughter-in-law, I can't imagine a better father-in-law," she whispered in his ear.

"Welcome to the family, Shane," he returned. "If you ever need more fatherly wisdom, you know where to find me." Shane pulled back just enough to press a kiss to Joe's cheek before hugging him again.

"Mind if I cut in?" Oliver asked from over Shane's shoulder.

"She's all yours," Joe said, offering Shane's hand to Oliver. He shared a meaningful look with his son before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked, noticing Shane's wet eyes and flushed cheeks. He brought a hand to her face to gently catch a stray tear.

"Yes," Shane nodded, releasing a slow breath as she gathered her composure. The O'toole men we're not holding back this evening.

"What were you and my father talking about?" he wondered, glance back around the room trying to spot the man in question.

"I'm not telling," she teased, using one of his token lines. His eyes narrowed briefly, a little put out by her using his own words against him.

"But you're ok?" he repeated.

"Of course, just feeling very loved," she nodded.

"If I have anything to say about it, you'll feel that way for the rest of your life," he whispered. Shane grasped his chin and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Shall we dance, Ms. McInerney?" he took advantage of the moniker while he still could. It wouldn't be long before she was an O'toole.

"I would love to, Mr. O'toole," Shane grinned.


End file.
